Not So Bad
by Cobwebbs
Summary: Rain tore across the city, Jump City, it was quiet, everyone was put away for the night because of either curfew or the weather. Everyone normal anyway. But neither of them was normal.


**A/N) 'Ello mates, I am Cobwebbs and I am here to try out a new pair that I never thought of before but works on so many different levels, BlackX, OR Redfire... I like BlackX better ;-)**

**I hope I kept them in character, let me know.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Rain tore across the city, Jump City, it was quiet everyone was put away for the night because of either curfew or the weather. Everyone normal anyway.

One person we see is hanging on a skyscraper watching the rain tear at the world, the grey dark world. His favorite colors, next to red. He was in his famous thief costume, a tight-fitting outfit that he pulled off brilliantly, and he knew it. His face was covered by the skull print that made him, him.

He had planed to rob a diamond from a fat rich lady that was supposed to host a ball that night, but he'd gotten caught up in the weather. Besides she probably called it off because of the rain, those sorts always acted like the weather was the end of the world.

It'd mess up their hair.

He scoffed under his mask. Rich snobs, didn't even deserve the money they had. He sighed to himself and stood up. Shooting red line across the street, connecting it to an opposite building he swung himself off and over the rain would have stung if it weren't for his suit. Slowly he lowered himself to the ground, hiding himself in the shadows of the wet world, he began peeling off his costume.

Five minutes later a young man emerged from the shadows with thick dark brown hair hanging shaggy over piercing light green eyes. He was tall with a sharp jaw and well set feature. A little out of the ordinary with the looks which he didn't really approve of. It got too much attention.

He wasn't really great with attention, especially when he was trying to hide.

Which is why he's picked such an ugly mask to wear on his normal heists.

A loud crash snapped him tense. Force of habit.

He looked around, the rain obscuring his sharp vision slightly, nothing. Nothing hiding in the shadows here. Another crash let him pin point it's location.

He crept towards it slowly, pressing himself against the wet brick wall, peering around the edge his eyes snapped wide open, even he wasn't expecting that.

A girl with raven black hair was kicking over garbage cans, cursing loudly at everything in the rain. His eyes slid over her wet sleek body. Not much skin was showing but the rain made it all show anyway. He stepped forward with stealth beyond any normal human ability. She instantly went rigid and turned around a purple dangerous light lighting up her fist and eyes as she pointed them directly at him. Lightning cracked through the sky behind her, making her look even more dangerous. He liked dangerous.

"Whoa, whoa, Don't shoot." He smirked as she lowered her fists just a bit to get a clearer view of her face. He managed to catch her's better too.

Beautiful.

That was the only word through his mind that took a grinding halt and kept replaying itself over and over in his mind. He wasn't used to thinking about anyone in any way except as bait. And if the girl was young he thought of using for his own fun when he was bored.

But this one was not for boredom. She definitely wasn't from around here and it wasn't just because of the glowing fists.. She had a strange orange glow to her skin and her eyes were shaped in an exotic slanted diamond shape. Her face was twisted in an angry hatful scowl.

"If your here to take me in then your sadly considered dead." She snapped.

He snorted at that, "Yah, if I was a normal human being maybe."

She lowered her fists more, "What, you're not?" She snapped.

He shook his shaggy head, "Far from it Sweetie."

She growled and raised her fists, a violet bolt shot from her fist right at him. His reflexes kicked in, he flipped backwards throwing a discreet red x razor sending it whizzing right at her arm band. It clicked hard and broke her aim making another bolt release up to the street light above shutting out the only source of light that kept her in view.

He let out a harsh laugh, this was more like it. He instantly disappeared into the shadows. This was going to be fun.

The girl was now eluminated by the purple bolts that she had glowing, ready and lethal.

"Come out you freak." She yelled over the cracking thunder.

An eerie laugh echoed around the empty alleyway making chills rise up her back. She was so not in the mood for these games. She wasn't sure what this guy wanted and she didn't care, banishment from her own planet was already making her sick.

"Now if I just quit, where would the fun be in that." The voice came again, mocking, irritating.

She hated being mocked.

"What's the matted babe. Can't hit what ya can't see."

This pushed her over to shooting at any rustle of wind or flutter of shadow. All that responded to the blasts and explosions was a loud taunting laughter. She screeched in frustration and went into a frenzy of shooting blasts every which way.

This rampage left her breathless and limp as she panted exhausted.

"Just... leave... me... alone!" She yelled with her last puff of breath.

"Awww, what's the matter sunshine? To much for ya." He laughed again, the rain had slowed down to a drizzle, his T was wet and stuck to his carved body.

The girl fell to her hands and knees. She was done, spent. He looked at her curiously, he thought she'd been more dangerous. He felt something off from this strange girl. His normal attitude was slowly slipping away and being replaced with one he had promised to hide forever.

"Hey, what happened, not in the mood to kill me after all?" He stepped up behind her cautiously. She didn't move, she just stayed there bent on the rough asphalt, her nails digging into the ground actually denting it.

She was definitely not normal.

"Leave me alone." She hissed under her veil of hair.

He stood there, he should just leave. Who cares what happened to her anyway. He didn't care about anybody but himself.

So why did he want to touch this girl gently and ask her what was wrong. That so was not him. He must be suffering from some sort of brain disease.

"Hey who are you anyway." He asked, casually stuffing his hands in his jeans.

"Why do you care," She stood up brushing the dirt off her hands and clothes, glaring at him. Her purple eyes threatening to shoot him.

He shrugged, "I don't. Just wondering that's all." Lightening cracked behind him. Literally behind him. He flew forward landing on the girl who, not expecting the contact fell backwards.

Their eyes met in surprise that neither was accustomed to feeling. The rain started down in bursts again, sticking their hair down.

The girl was the first to recover and pushed him off, "Well go wonder somewhere else." She snapped and stalked off. The side walk cracked underneath her steps.

He brushed himself off and shrugged turning around, he headed in the opposite direction. He could forget about her.

* * *

He was wrong.

He couldn't forget her. That's why he was following the girl in his Red X costume from the shadows. Where did she live anyway?

The rain was still poring as he watched her crawl under a cardboard box. This shocked him endlessly. She lived in a box? Why would a hot girl like her be homeless? Not to mention dangerous. He bet anything that she had more then enough power to take whatever she wanted. So why?

He intended to find out.

But first he had to get her undivided attention.

The moment she pulled that flap down he shot a sticky red x at her and heard a loud squeak. He smirked under his mask, he never missed. Quickly he jumped down and dragged her out of the box. She was now successfully and carefully subdued.

She was struggling with fury, "Let me go! What is wrong with you!" She hollered angrily, "Why won't you leave me alone!"

She had a point there, why wouldn't he leave her alone?

Oh well, sometimes he was even to complicated for himself...

* * *

She looked around, a rundown apartment, scratch that, room, with a single bed and couch in the adjacent walls. She was still tied up by this impossible red rope thing. She analyzed everything. Why was she even here? What was this freak trying to get from her?

She heard a slam of a door and a gorgeous earth male stepped into the room, shirtless and hot. She found herself actually blushing, which was beyond unlike her.

The boy noticed, "Hmm, somebody better be careful or her eyes might fall out of her head."

She growled at him, "Shut the heck up, let me go, because if I escape I will tear you apart first then leave." She threatened dangerously.

"Relax sweetie," He sat on the couch in front of her, a spring popped out, "I don't want to hurt you as badly as you want to hurt me. I just want to..." What did he want?

"Want to what?" She demanded.

"Want to... talk." He finished slowly taking himself and her aback.

"Oh-kay, that doesn't even-"

"What's your name sunshine?"

"None of your business."

"I'll make it my business if you don't spit it out, or what, is it something grotesque?" He teased her flushed face.

She snapped her mouth shut refusing to fall for his bait.

"Aw come on sweetie, talk." He liked this girls spice.

Still she didn't say anything. He decided to change that, besides having a hot girl in his room without touching her for this long was a record for him.

He slowly walked towards her and sat next to her rigid form, "Tough shell to crack huh, well," He traced a finger under her jaw, "I have ways of making girls talk," His whispered seductively.

To his surprise she smirked back, "Oh yah, Hot-shot, I'd like to see you try." Where did that come from?

"You asked for it princess," His removed the fingers that had been tracing her soft skin under her jaw line, "Just hope your ready for it."

His lips started up her neck and jaw, light burning kisses that set her skin on fire, the girl liked it. He continued on the tied up beauty all the way up to her lips, soft and gentle, denying his carnivorous instincts for the time being. He slowly picked up the speed and began nibbling at her bottom lip making her open her mouth for his warm tongue.

They both were used to dominance so a battle broke out which was unfair to the tied up captive. But the kisses quickly escalated to a war, she was incredibly strong and managed to flip them over with her feet. The heat flew across the tiny room like coals and fireworks bouncing off the walls.

They pulled back, breathless from each others animal attacks.

"Wow," Was all that came out of his mouth.

She smirked back, "Make girls talk huh, I'm not talking."

He chuckled, "Well there's a first time for everything."

She let out a short laugh that shot needles through the thief's hardened heart, "You're something else buddy, definitely not normal."

He smirked with a tilt of his handsome head, "Buddy? Naw, names Jason."

She smirked back, "Blackfire."

His eyes lit up, he'd won after all, "So Blackfire, mind sticking around."

She looked around dully suddenly, she shrugged, "I guess so, not like I have anywhere else to go anyway." She sighed, "Now if you would kindly..."

He looked down, "Oh right, here," He cut her binds half expecting her to run and half expecting her to pounce on him. She did neither.

"So what's your story Hot-Shot, you look dirt-poor yet you have skills and gadgets I've never seen before." She looked at him inquisitively.

He shrugged, "Hey looks can be deceiving,"

She rested her chin in her palm, with a sideways smirk, "Yes they can. Considering myself, I'm an alien princess banished from her home planet and out for revenge." She hissed the end darkly.

He raised a brow at her, "Revenge huh?"

She nodded, "Of course, that's not to say I need revenge right now." She leaned on him, now her turn to be seductive.

He caught her hint and leaned right in, their lips clasping again only this time she was free which made it ten times more interesting. He didn't know this girl but he sure as heck was glad he'd taken the time to capture her. He'd know her better in a week anyway.

She hooked her fingers into the waistline of his jeans.

He smirked against her smoldering kiss.

Less than a week.

* * *

**I know it isn't as exciting as it could be but I'm still getting the feels for these two. So how did I do? Did I keep them in character? Was it good, awful, horrible, awesome?!**

**Let me know, tata for now.**


End file.
